


Couldn't Be Worse

by silver_drip



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Post-war, Draco is not happy with how things turned out, and not just because he was on the losing side.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles and Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Couldn't Be Worse

Draco wasn’t the happiest after the war, the losing side rarely was. He expected the hatred and ostracization. He knew all of the harm he’d inflicted and knew his punishment had been lenient. A part of him still subscribed to the Dark Lord’s ideology, but he was wise enough not to say so. 

In the same vein of his punishment, he knew his mother would be ousted from the social circles she thrived in. He did not want to see his mother wilt. Yet she found happiness, and Draco had a step-father, Harry Potter. 

Draco groaned. Things couldn’t be worse. 


End file.
